Ten Years, Maybe Twenty
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Originally on Tumblr - Daltonverse! Jogan. "Lo, how long have you loved me?" Logan smiles brightly, very much aware of how Julian had been meaning to ask him in the short month that they've been together.


**_INFO: IF YOU HAVE MY TUMBLR AND YOU FOLLOW ME, YOU'VE MOST LIKELY SEEN THIS ALREADY BECAUSE IT WAS ON THERE FIRST FOR A LONG TIME._**

My tumblr name is _xxmakemecrazier_ so you can find me on there!

I haven't updated my Jogan stories onto here in a while, so I figured I should do that. There are two more coming your way.

So you know how sometimes I pretend to be a writer? Yeah. Now would be one of those times. Anyways, this may seem confusing so I'm going to clear up. -_- They are both 20 years old and had only just gotten together, but it's been 3 years since Hell Night.

It's based on this: "_Ask a difficult question, and the marvelous answer appears._" - Rumi

**_DISCLAIMER: GLEE BELONGS TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY AND THOSE WRITERS, AND DALTON, JULIAN LARSON, AND LOGAN WRIGHT ALL BELONG TO CP COULTER._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years, Maybe Twenty<strong>

"Will you be there?" Julian whispers mostly to himself, smiling ruefully with a shaky laugh.

"Be where?" Logan replies softly, his left hand brushing across Julian's cheeks with his raw loving smile.

Julian had previously been getting annoyed by a group of fangirls that were tailing after him while he was on a date with his new boyfriend. He and Logan managed to duck into a vintage clothing shop that was near them, where the hallways were practically a maze and the clothes were hung on two levels, separating the rows completely. It was perfect for hiding out and they decided to stay after their laughter subsided.

Currently, they stood near the back where the coat section was giving off an aroma of fur and perfume that would be worn by elder ladies.

"Lo, I want you to picture something —" But Julian stops suddenly when Logan's green eyes scan his with curiosity and interest and he feels this clenching in his chest that feels like a relief at the same time. They were together, after years of waiting and hoping, they made it. "We made it," He voices aloud wondrously. "You know we did. It took a while—"

"Three years," Logan quips, scanning over Julian's light brown tousled hair, his defined cheekbones and chiseled face, and his chapped lips. He wonders how he got so lucky.

"Mm," Julian hums flirtatiously as Logan pecks his cheek suddenly. The 20 year old grins for a second before returning to the conversation. "We needed that time to adjust — settle. After everything that happened…" The actor then sighs sadly, knowing both of their minds flashed to the disastrous Parent's Night for a quick second. Julian blinks slowly and smiles when he feels Logan's arms circle around his waist a little tighter — as if reassuring the both of them that this was very much real. Suddenly, the question he had been wondering in the last month makes its way to the front of his brain again. "Lo, how long have you loved me?"

Logan smiles brightly, very much aware of how Julian had been meaning to ask him in the short month that they've been together. It was during their usual study hours in the library, as they reminisced to their Stuart days using coffee and lack of sleep to prepare for their college exams. Logan said he loved Julian so casually and naturally while Julian was reading over his History book and looked up in surprise. "You really want to know? _Honestly_?"

Julian nods eagerly, ignoring the smirk from his boyfriend because of his ravenous response.

"Okay, remember that time about two years ago—"

"_Two years ago_?" Julian asks in shock, not believing that Logan would have kept it in for that long.

"Shut up and let me finish," Logan insists, rolling his eyes at the primadonna. "Two years ago, you got that call for a movie offer, and you were stopping by to talk to Derek. We were going to graduate soon and it was the final year…" Logan sighs, knowing he didn't have to go over the little details, but it helped him remember what he had now was worth so much. "Everyone thought you were going to take it up, especially since the way you were after Parent's Night and the funeral — because running was your thing. But do you remember what the first thing you did after Carmen asked you over the phone?"

Julian nods and looks away from Logan's eyes to stare at some coat hanging, thoughts passing through his mind. "Yeah."

"You looked right at me and you asked me, _'Do we have something left to fix?'_"

The actor sighs, remembering the moment clearly. He recalls being a mess that entire year, dealing with the consequence of guilt after Hell Night and Logan only occasionally speaking to him as an acquaintance — for the most part, they pretended that they didn't exist to each other.

"It was funny because you said it right when I was thinking about how much I missed you. I missed having you there, and hell, at that point of not talking, I missed _fighting_. When you asked me that — I knew you meant everything to me, and you became everything I wanted. I waited two years because I wanted to get better for you, and I did want to fix us. I don't regret mending our friendship because I knew I would have loved you the whole time anyways."

The brunet then snorts through his tear-filled eyes, backing up against the think wooden shelves. "Guess that answers my question."

"Which _one_?" Logan laughs, bending his neck to kiss Julian's neck on the left side, just below his ear.

"Will you be here with me in ten years, maybe twenty?" Julian smiles as the blond rests his head on his shoulder, causing his own cheek to brush against Logan's hair.

"Are you stupid?" Logan pulls away and looks into Julian's hazelnut eyes bemusedly. "I'll be with you in fifty years, in sixty — for _forever_, Julian Larson." Logan then, seals his promise with his lips connecting to his boyfriend's.


End file.
